Connecting rods are employed in reciprocating piston engines to connect pistons to the crankshaft. Connecting rods allow the reciprocating motion of the piston to be translated into rotational motion of the crankshaft. The connecting rod can be subjected to enormous stress from the changing forces acting on those points where the rod connects to the piston and the crankshaft. In internal combustion engines, the piston is provided within a piston cylinder, its reciprocating motion guided laterally by the cylinder wall. Portions of the connecting rod are also typically within the engine cylinder, reciprocating in conjunction with the piston within the cylinder. The forces applied to the connecting rod can potentially result in wear and damage to the connecting rod.